The Biostatics and Data Management Core will continue to provide Biostatistical support to the three Projects and two laboratory-based Cores. The three broad areas of support will be: 1) protocol review and experimental design with emphasis on quality control and analytic design; 2) development, integration, coordination, and maintenance of databases used throughout the Program; and 3) biostatistical support, analysis, and manuscript preparation and review.